1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for creating and controlling interactive voice response applications that are commonly accessed using a telephone.
2. Background of the Related Art
Interactive voice response (IVR) applications are typically offered through a telephone network. A user dials a telephone number and the system will answer, provide an audible voice greeting, and then list a series of menu choices from which the user can select. The menu choices allow the user to navigate to a particular information area, to talk to a particular customer service representative, or to perform various tasks. Selecting one of the choices from the initial menu may lead to additional menus which have further choices. These systems are automated so that no telephone operator or customer service representative is needed to answer calls, or to direct callers to appropriate locations.
IVR applications can be used to allow a caller to access prerecorded information, or to access the current status of variable information, such as financial account balances. In this case, the IVR application may include the ability to access information stored in another computer, and the ability to create audio sounds listing the accessed information. Such an IVR application may also allow a user to input information necessary to access such information.
Generally, when a caller must enter information, the caller is asked to enter the information using the telephone keypad. The user""s telephone set will generate dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) tones corresponding to each depressed key. The IVR application receives the DTMF tones and interprets the tones based on the requested information it expects to receive. In more advanced IVR applications, a customer can provide a spoken response, which is then interpreted using voice recognition techniques.
Some IVR applications are used to record information provided by a user. The user is asked to enter the information using a keypad, or is requested to speak a response. The input information or spoken response is then recorded for later use by a company or live operator.
When a company wishes to provide an IVR application, they can either purchase the necessary equipment themselves, and program their own application, or they can hire an IVR service provider. The service provider will determine the needs of the customer and will develop an IVR application tailored to the customer""s needs. The service provider will then load the IVR application into its equipment and provide the actual IVR service to callers. In some instances, the customer may have its own telephone equipment capable of running an IVR application developed by the service provider. However, when an IVR service provider is hired to develop an application, it is more common for the service provider to own and run all the computer and telephone equipment associated with providing the IVR service.
Once an IVR application is in operation, a variety of control functions can be performed. The IVR application can be selectively activated/deactivated. Usage reports can be generated to list user calls, and possibly information input by user callers. Also, an existing IVR application can be updated to reflect changing conditions. This could include replacing old voice prompts with new voice prompts, or modifying one or more menus and operations performed by the IVR application. All these control functions are usually performed by personnel at the IVR service provider""s facility.
In some instances, an IVR service provider may provide a customer with the capability to record new voice prompts, or perform limited control functions on their IVR applications via a separate IVR application. However, it is more common for the customer to simply contact the IVR service provider and request that the changes be made.
Thus, in the typical situation, a customer company must pay the service provider to develop an IVR application, and then pay to maintain, run and modify the service so that users who call and utilize the service are always provided with updated information.
The invention is a system and method which allows a customer company to independently develop and control their own IVR applications without directly engaging a programmer at the service provider""s facility.
In one preferred embodiment, a system and method embodying the invention utilizes an IVR application which a customer company can call and utilize to develop their own individually tailored IVR application. This means that a first IVR application is used to develop a new second IVR application.
In another preferred embodiment, a system and method embodying the invention would utilize a first IVR application that can be called by a customer company and used to control a second pre-existing IVR application. Thus, a first IVR application would be used to control the functions of a second IVR application.
In the embodiments described above, a customer company could make a telephone call to the service provider""s facility and access an IVR application. The customer could respond to menu choices of the IVR application by pressing keys of a telephone keypad, or by speaking oral responses. The IVR application would receive and interpret the responses to generate a new IVR application or to control a pre-existing IVR application.
In other embodiments of the invention, a computer at the customer company""s location could run software that enables the customer to develop a new IVR application. The customer computer could then download the new IVR application to an IVR service provider""s equipment, and activate the new IVR application. Similarly, the customer computer could be used to remotely control an IVR application running on a service provider""s equipment. The communications between the customer computer and the IVR service provider""s equipment could be implemented by modem (through the telephone network), or by using a computer network connection.
In yet another alternate embodiment, a customer""s computer can be configured to communicate with an IVR system using a graphical or audio/graphical interface. For instance, a customer computer could be used to access a web site maintained by the IVR service provider. Interactions between the customer computer and the IVR system could then be used to develop a new IVR application, or to control a pre-existing IVR application.
In each of the above-described alternate embodiments, the customer""s computer could have sound recording capabilities which would enable the customer company to record its own voice prompts which are used in the IVR applications.
As described above, in systems and methods embodying the invention, an IVR application, or a computer at the customer""s facility, could be used to exert control over a pre-existing IVR application. These control functions could include activating and/or de-activating an IVR application; modifying a pre-existing application; replacing existing voice prompts of an IVR application with new voice prompts; requesting usage reports or information reports regarding an existing IVR application; and requesting playback of recorded user responses that were given by users who accessed an IVR application. Additional control functions associated with IVR applications could also be performed.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.